


Those who Seek and Hide

by KatGurl_Weirdo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Blood and Gore, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dom Park Sooyoung | Joy, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Girls with Guns, Gore, Guns, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irene is the leader, Knives, Multi, and its great, based off of peekaboo, enjoy, gang gang, gang shit, honestly all of them are badass, idk i havent gotten there yet whoops, irene a sadist tho, probably bts and got7, seulgi has no feelings basically, tbh, there are no rv tags whyyyy, wendy is the sniper, yeri is 19 oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatGurl_Weirdo/pseuds/KatGurl_Weirdo
Summary: They all had their jobs, they knew what to do, who to kill. For a gang comprised of only females, things went smooth.But there always will be an obstacle. As Irene said, "It's killed or be killed."And no way in hell are they dying.*a Red Velvet fanfic by Rae Weirdo. Enjoy the slow updates*





	1. 1; Irene The Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are better seen on mobile

**Name;** Irene.

 **Real Name;** Bae Joohyun.

 **Birthdate;** March 29, 1991.

 **Role;** Leader.

 **Preferred weapons;** Knives.

 **Description;** I am the leader of Red Velvet, a gang in Seoul. We are small but extremely efficient. Our happy-go-lucky appearances help us go unnoticed. I like to torture people, but not my girls. If anyone crosses them, I hunt them down to give them a painful, drawn-out death. If you hurt them, you cross me a thousand times worse. I'm Irene, but don't wear it out.


	2. 2; Seulgi the Fighter

 

**Name;**  Seulgi.

 **Real Name;** Kang Seulgi.

 **Birthdate;** February 10, 1994.

 **Role;**  Doctor/Fist Fighter

 **Preferred weapon;** Fists

 **Description** ; My name is Kang Seulgi. I'm the doctor of Red Velvet, as we get cut up a bit. I am the top fist fighter, and I am actively teaching Sooyoung how to fight. I drabble a bit with weapons, like guns, but I only use it if I need to. Killing is an art, and shouldn't be taken lightly. I'm not like Wendy or Irene and like to make it fast. I would want the same for me, but we should all know that I will never be in that position.


	3. 3; Wendy the Money Maker

****  


**Name;** Wendy

 **Real Name;** I'm Son Seungwan.

 **Birthdate;** February 21, 1994

 **Role;** I am the Finances Manager and a trained assassin/sniper

 **Preferred Weapon;** Pistol/Handgun

 **Description;** I am the middle child of Red Velvet. Usually, I make sure we get jobs and money, so we can survive. But when our jobs include assassinations, I am up front and center. I'm the stealthiest of us and I don't demand attention like Joy does. Don't let my appearance fool you, I'm deadly and I always carry a pistol with me. Trust me, I'm scarier than I look.

Rae OUT


	4. 4; Joy the Seducer

**Name;** Hi! I'm Joy

 **Real Name;** My name? Why is that important? I wanna know  _your_ name!

 **Birthdate;** Oh, will you be getting me a gift? Tell me yours so I can get you an even  _better_  gift

 **Role;** Oh! I'm sorry, was I supposed to answer that? Tell me more, and let me pour you a glass.

 **Preferred Weapon;** I'll let you guess this one :)

 **Description;** Since Irene said I have to answer at least two questions, I'm Park Sooyoung. I'm the seducer and I get information for our missions. I'm not that good at physical combat, but I know my way around a gun or two. It's work, and if I think too much, I can't have fun. I want to just have fun.


	5. 5; Yeri the Hacker

 

****

**Name;** Uh, m-my name is Yeri

 **Real Name;** Um.. Unni, should we really be telling these people our names? Okay, okay! Uh, my name is Kim Yerim

 **Birthdate;** My birthday is March 5, 1999. I'm currently 19.

 **Role;** I'm the group's maknae. I am a hacker and ... another sniper alongside Wendy-Unni.

 **Preferred weapons;** My crossbow and my Browning BLR rifle. It has a great a scope and is very, uh, it's very a-accurate

 **Description;** I'm Yeri, I like being called Yeri. Uh, I usually get calls if we are needed for a freelance mission. I learned combat from Seulgi-Unni and learned how to properly identify many guns from Wendy-Unni ... Can I get back on my game now?

 


	6. 하나 ... A New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new job appears right in front of their eyes.

**하나 ... A New Job**

In hindsight, it wasn’t such a good idea. Because no matter how much Irene glorified it, it wasn’t a good idea. Irene was a sadist. She often kept playthings in the basement for ‘assistance’, as she would call it. Though, Yeri has never questioned it. Nothing in her right mind would get her to ask Irene just who she had down there. Besides, as long as it was far from her little room, she couldn’t care less.

 

The only one in the group who questions and complains is Joy. She’s trained to get answers, no matter who’s she interrogating. She wanted to know so much about these playthings, and if she could also play with them. Yeri didn’t see the appeal. Knowing Irene, a good few of them (out of estimate from the several different screams Yeri has heard at night) has been nicely decorated with scars and bruises.

 

But mentioned before, Irene is a sadist. If someone is bleeding, if not one of the girls, she’s all for it. It can cloud her judgment a bit too much, today was a great example.

 

They sometimes do freelance work. As long as a couple thousand is being delivered, they’re down to anything. Well, Joy is down to anything. Her work has left her pliant and unbothered by many …  weird obsessions and kinks, Yeri could say. 

 

Today was like every other day. Woke up at eight on the dot, ate breakfast, discussed territories, boundaries, threats, alliances, this and that. Two hours of talking and they go on patrol. 

 

Well, Irene, Seulgi, and Wendy go on patrol, stealthily hiding a gun in plain sight. If anyone causes any trouble in  _ their _ territory, it’d be easy to distinguish the situation. There have been only a few cases when someone had to die. 

 

But no, Joy and Yeri stay on the inside, preferably in the basement if Yeri has a say in the matter. Most times in the basement. It’s where she keeps her equipment, and it’d be too much effort and had been too much time since it had been there to move it now. 

 

Joy was upstairs, doing something. An hour or so ago Yeri faintly heard the sounds of shackles and concluded that Joy had probably taken one or two (knowing her) of the men upstairs on the second floor to play until thirty minutes before patrol was over.

 

They only owned a small part of Seoul, the other parts mostly owned by allies. But because of the smaller scale, it was easier to keep it out of trouble and keep the citizens in line. It certainly was a bit harder keeping their identities a secret, but they were able to look like the ordinary nice neighbors. They were beautiful colorful clothing, they smiled, they talked loudly and took public transport. 

 

It was like they were ordinary girls.

 

The four of them - Irene, Seulgi, Wendy, and Yeri usually took different parts of their territory and rotated. Today, the south belonged to Irene, the west was Seulgi, the north was Wendy and the east was Yeri. Yeri never liked going out as much as the others, and instead used her equipment to look around the east. She would look around twice, seeing as her district was quite small and looking on the internet was much faster than walking around. 

 

So, she’d leave her volume on the all-time high and go off to the weapons room to polish some of her own pistols and rifles, paying special attention to the beaut Browning BLR, which was her favorite. The scope was to die for and the most accurate out of the rifles. She would sometimes shoot a dummy or two, moaning out how  _ much she’d love to have an actual person to shoot _ , In all honesty, it was just to scare the boys, who were coincidentally right next to the weapons room. 

 

It was fun to imagine them being scared out of their wits, smirking in satisfaction whenever Joy would bring the boys back and the ones already in the room would scream. 

 

She swears she’s  _ not  _ a sadist like Irene.

 

Sometime later, Yeri would be drawn back to her little room after cleaning and sharpening the knives. A beeping went off on her system, and she recognized it as a calling for a job. So she quickly picked up her facemask, securing it, and texted the group chat to return home quickly. She accepted the call. 

 

She had a camera cover, one she had made herself, so no one would be able to see her without her permission. 

 

The man was a bit polished than the usual ones who asked for assistance. Most were rugged, and bearded, gruffly asking for services as if  _ they _ didn’t have the means to wipe them out immediately if they wanted to.

 

They knew who they were talking to, and it just seemed like they didn’t care. 

The man, who introduced himself as William, asked for them to attend a ball. Yeri knew that trick, they fell for it once. She was about to sign off when he finally explained the job.  

 

**Mission:**

**Go to an alley of choice, get tickets to the masquerade ball. Go and find a man of the name** Kim Yoosung  **and retrieve him. Protect him. You will get a million dollar reward if he doesn’t die.**

 

Now a week later, they are in this stupid ball in clothing that had never fit Yeri. Her short hair was curled beautifully, and her black mask complimented her face nicely. She had a skin-tight black and white dress and white heels. She shifted uncomfortably and had to hold onto Seulgi for the better half of the night. They were much more than her usual three and a half inch heels. Either way, she had brought comfortable wedges to change into, so if the time to shoot and run presented itself, she'd be ready. 

 

Joy's hair was casual, though it looked so elegant. Her dress was a two-parter, all black and was looser towards the bottom. She had a hand mask, comfortable enough to show her face. Of course, it’s apart of her job, but Yeri couldn’t even  _ imagine _ doing something like that. She was used to hiding behind a computer screen or behind a rifle, crossbow, or pistol. And Yeri somehow knew that her heels were probably much more than her own, and yet she walked with such ease. 

 

Wendy's hair was pulled into a loose bun and a half-face gold and black mask. She was wearing a black and gray dress that swooped down to the floor. One leg breathed comfortably, while the other was covered completely. She had a small handbag closely attached to her, but they all knew what was really inside. A pistol, one of her favorites that had great aim. Lipstick, a few combs, and a recording pen. Also one of her favorite tools. Two of the deadliest members were definitely Wendy and Seulgi, despite their happy-go-lucky appearances and up-front personalities. 

 

Seulgi, in particular, was wearing the most daring outfit. The white dress gracefully faded into a peaceful black and fell swiftly over her thighs. The bottom was cut and barely reached her knees. The midsection is cut to reveal her stomach. A simple white mask adorned her face, as well. She had a small jacket on, no doubt had knives and such inside. She wouldn't need to fight fire with fire, or in this case, guns with guns. She was perfectly capable of dodging bullets, after having Yeri and Wendy shoot at her from multiple angles. Even if she couldn't dodge it completely, she'll move just enough so the bullet would hit somewhere of low importance. 

 

Irene wore a black pantsuit, paired with a gold and white mask, similar to Wendy's but much more simple. Yeri honestly didn't know where the older could be hiding her weapons. She and Seulgi aren't as weapon heavy as the rest of them were, Wendy and herself being the ones with the most guns in and out of the house, but usually, they had at least a few variations of knives. She had a few ideas where she could be smuggling weapons - her suit jacket inside pockets, under her pants near her heels. 

 

Yeri bought her rifle with her, hiding it in the van out back. If everything goes to shit, they can take this  _ Kim Yoosung _ and if anyone tries to follow them she can shoot at them from the back of the van. She had practice aiming and shooting well even under such circumstances. But she had a pistol in her own little handbag. 

 

They had gotten a few pictures of the male a few days prior, and Irene had called him, and quote, “ _ delectable _ ”. He had pretty blonde hair, obvious purple contacts in most pictures, and a little hair accessory. He usually wore blue hoodies in his Instagram pictures. Yeri found the man quite interesting. She actually hadn't really interacted with someone who was around her age, who was a male since, like, middle school. 

 

He seemed a bit bright and bubbly and it only made her laugh thinking about how much Irene would love him. She always loved the submissive, innocent types. No doubt she'd like him. Yeri wasn't as good as reading people as Joy was, but she could always just hack for the information. Which is exactly what she did. 

 

Honestly, hacking just makes things a bit easier, because why have human interaction and get to know someone from them when you could just have it all at your fingertips? 

 

They knew who their target was, but not their enemy. It could be anyone in the room. It was a masquerade ball, after all, you'd never know. But then again, they might not ever know as well. 

 

So they came up with an idiot-proof plan. Get him and go. If he decides to, hang out for an hour, but there's no way in hell they're risking a million for this kid.  _ A million _ . 

 

But Yeri, in particular, was a bit skeptical of the whole ordeal. A  _ million  _ for the safety of only  _ one _ man. Not even children, but a grown adult man. Albeit, he looks quite small and incapable of keeping himself out of harm's way, like, for an example, a bullet. He probably wouldn’t last a day in their world. 

 

Wendy was all for it. They haven’t been getting many jobs lately and were steadily losing money. If they do this right, this million could save them. They could probably donate to almost every charity there is. They could do good, even buy some better weapons for themselves. 

 

Irene was all for that. And Yeri knew that deep down, she wanted to see this boy and play with him a bit. Probably just tease him a bit, but nothing too serious. If anyone was serious during a job, it was her. 

 

She could only imagine if the boy wasn't the target, how much he would suffer. 

 

They all had earpieces in, so they could all be in contact with each other. It was on the devices Yeri had worked hard to create, Seulgi being a helping factor, despite her clumsiness. They had decided to split up, seeing as the venue was huge. They would be stationed somewhere around the venue and look around there for the target. If they were to see him, they couldn't interact, but instead, alert the others of their location so they as a group could act. 

 

Yeri was stationed near the bar, Wendy the seating area near the far side of the venue, Seulgi was near the entrance, in case he entered after them. Irene was at the food bar, and Joy was on the dance floor. 

 

Yeri ordered a glass of wine, sitting on one of the many stools. She picked up the glass, swirling the wine in it. She wouldn't drink it, being underage. She, of course, had killed people before and drinking wouldn't be the worst thing she's done. But she had tried wine and didn't have much of a taste for it. And she didn't need to feel any type of buzz now. It's work. A million was on the line.

 

“Updates.” Irene's voice was quite of a surprise. She looked around briefly before tapping the earpiece on the back of her ear. 

 

“Negative.” She whispered, looking around to see if she saw a blonde man who fit the description of Kim Yoosung. All of the men around her were bland, talking with others or drinking wine the servants were handing out. 

 

“Negative,” Wendy sighed, scanning the crowd. No one had really come to sit down, and if they did, they were most likely couples. She didn't care much for them but still observed to see if they fit the description of Yoosung. When none did, she fell back in her seat, grumbling out a curse. 

 

“Negative,” Seulgi answered, smiling at the newcomers, acting as if she was something of importance. She observed them, watching their movements closely, trying to find if there would be an enemy in them. But they only smiled at her, brushing her careful stare off as they walked into the crowd. No one who was even blonde entered the party so far. But of course, the night had just begun. It was still a lot of party left, and who knows? He may not be one for punctuality. 

 

There was a pause. Everyone waited for a final response, holding their breaths in anticipation. 

 

“Joy,” Irene questioned, picking at her own nails. Her voice was impatient, breathy. It could always send shivers up Yeri's spine whenever she spoke like this. She was the leader for a reason. She knew how to use fear for her advantage, how to get what she wants. She was a quick-thinker most times, and the only reason they haven't died yet, despite Seulgi's fighting skills or Wendy's intellect. “Positive or negative?”

 

A small squeak echoed through the earpieces, followed by a small moan. Yeri blinked, glancing to the dance floor briefly before continuing to search for the man. 

 

“Huh? Oh. Oh, negative.” Joy stuttered, and Yeri didn't want to know what could be happening with the girl.

 

“Keep your eye on the prize, Joy,” Irene growled at the girl, squeezing the grape she held in her hand until she could feel the juice to sliding down her arm. She was only mildly disappointed - she was going to eat that. “You better not get too touchy-feely with the guests. Get back to the mission,  _ now _ .” 

 

Yeri heard another small squeak, but this time it was much more panicked. “O-Okay Irene.” A small _ Unni _ was followed soon after as if it was remembered as an afterthought. 

 

“Good girl,” Irene smirked, before going all leader again. “All of you, keep your eye out. We'd never know where he is.”

 

“G-guys.” Yeri’s eye widened in wonder. A small shiver ran through her, her grip on her glass tightening. “I-I think that we’re being watched.”

 

A woman was sat a few places to the right of her. She didn’t have a glass anywhere near her, nor any company around her. Yeri looked as if she was watching the dancing unfold, with a drink in hand. But she - she kept looking at Yeri, and it made her incredibly uncomfortable. So much so she left threatened to a degree as if she was assigned to watch her. 

 

Seulgi’s eyebrows furrowed, swiftly scanning the area around her under the guise of bowing to guests who just entered and waving at them as they went to enjoy the party. Indeed, there was a man, idly playing with his drink, shifting from leg to leg. But there was no doubt in her mind that the man was stealing subtle glances at her. Whether it was out to simple interest or not, it was concerning. 

 

“I got one on me too.” Seulgi smiled, looking around the party,  keeping an eye on the man. 

 

Wendy tensed, quickly relaxing herself to not give herself away. She reached an arm behind her, casually swinging her arm around the black leather couch. She yawned, looking around, seemingly disinterested.  

 

A man, white suit, unabashedly staring right at her. She would feel flattered if not a time like this, where he could very well be an enemy. She smirked at him, daring him to make the first move. If she played her cards right, it could be fun. Or he’d have to die too quickly in the game. It was his choice. 

 

“Got one too.”

 

Joy laughed, unbothered. A woman was dancing with her, and no doubt was she the one watching her. Joy smirked, turning the woman around in order to thrust her hips into her backside. Her hands wandered around her pantsuit, humming into her hair. 

 

Joy felt it, a blocky shape expertly hidden from view in her pants. Joy chuckled in amusement. Was she going to use this gun on her? Her hand moved up, away from the gun to grab the woman’s arms securing them behind her back. 

 

“Sweetie,” She cooed, “You weren’t going to kill me, were you?”

 

The woman froze, realizing that she was restricted. “Mine is stopped, but I don't know for how long. She has a gun. I suspect the others have a gun as well.” 

 

“Got it.” Irene seethed. They had, of course, put into account enemies watching and threatening them. If that would happen, they would detain them and dispose of them immediately. Then grab the man and leave. “Do not make a scene. We don't need to attract attention. If anything goes downhill, go to the front entrance. If you see the man, you have permission to drug him so we can leave.” 

 

And with that, the mission was commenced.


	7. 둘 ... Death is Painful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Yeri is in danger, and the man is found.

**둘 ... Death is Painful**

**Last**

_"Mine is stopped, but I don't know for how long. She has a gun. I suspect the others have a gun as well."_

_"_

_Got it." Irene seethed. They had, of course, put into account enemies watching and threatening them. If that would happen, they would detain them and dispose of them immediately. Then grab the man and leave. "Do not make a scene. We don't need to attract attention. If anything goes downhill, go to the front entrance. If you see the man, you have permission to drug him so we can leave."_

_And with that, the mission was commenced._

**Now**

"Calm down. If you don't panic, we won't have to kill you." Joy laughed, grip tightening on the woman's wrists. "Don't struggle. It'll make it worse for you. Dance with me, sweetie."

The woman fought against the hold, but Joy had been training to be stronger. It had barely budged her. All it did was push her back a bit, but her grip was still strong.

Yeri wasn't as confident as Joy. She wasn't used to on-site missions. She was behind the screen. Hearing her voice, woke her up.  _Kill you_  ...  _D-Do I want to die? Here, of all places?_

With shaky hands, Yeri stood, placing her hands on the bar. She turned, glancing at the woman. She straightened her back. All she had to do was walk to the restrooms. There she could take care of her, right?

She took it step by step, slowing walking towards the restrooms. She swiftly drops her purse, gasping in effect. She bends down to grab it, glancing at the figure through her peripheral vision. The woman looked away, staring at the crowd of dancers.

Yeri stood back up, whispering into the intercom, "I'm going to the restroom."  _I may need backup_.

Irene heard the message. All of them did. The group's maknae could very well be in trouble if she didn't play her cards right. Compared to Joy, she did have better control of her body and fighting capability, but she seemed to be nowhere near Seulgi's level.

Her pain tolerance wasn't as great either. Though, no one could deny her impeccable senses. It was almost like she was blind or deaf. Her senses were always at an all-time high. She'll notice things that others haven't ever been able to see and hear things in a room that was incredibly loud.

Maybe it was the intense training. Maybe it was the need to stay alive. To protect the others? The ones who have become her family?

Yeri herself didn't know. She wasn't necessarily scared of dying. She was scared of leaving without finishing her own personal mission, though. There was something she needed to find out before she would ever allow her heart to stop beating.

Once Yeri made it to the bathroom, she took a breath, gripping onto her heels and stripping them off in a hurry. She almost threw them in their panic. Her frantic eyes crossed the bathroom, hurrying into a stall, taking her pistol out of her handbag. She locked the stall door, heart not slowing in the slightest.  _Someone was really chasing me ..._

She gripped either side of the stall, lifting her feet onto the toilet seat. The door swung open, and her hand clamped over her mouth. The undeniable sound of  _click-clack!_  filled the bathroom and shook Yeri to her very core.

"Are you sure that you're from the infamous Red Velvet?"

Yeri's eyes widen at the mention of their name. How would these people know about their gang? Only allies and those who have challenged them know of their name.

"You seem quite weak. You're probably trembling like a scared puppy right now, aren't you?"

Yeri knew the others could hear her words. The echo was strong enough that it seemed like it was her own voice speaking into the earpiece.

"Just come out. Fight like the women we are. I'll make your death easy and painless."

There was a hard thud a few stalls over. It was obvious the woman was getting antsy. She kicked another stall door, even closer this time.

 _Make a plan, Yeri._  She scolded herself, heart pounding furiously with every stall door. With every  _clack_  of her heels, Yeri knew she was getting closer.

"Kim Yerim ..." Another stall. "The famous techie. The brains -- practically bowing down because of me?" She growled, kicking another stall in.

"Are you in this one?" The woman's shadow was beneath the stall, and without thinking, Yeri carefully unlocked the door's lock.

The woman continued her routine seconds later, angered at the lack of a response. Yeri raised her gun with shaky hands, shooting once the woman came into view.

Yeri, despite herself, shut her eyes when the  _Bang!_ went off.

She waited. One ... two ... three ...

Yeri gradually opened her eyes, ears ringing. Relief washed over her when she saw the twitching, bleeding body on the floor. Yeri had taken aim right next to the girl's heart, from what it looked like from her angle. The woman was struggling to breathe, her hand gripping onto her throat in an attempt to redeem her lung capacity. Her eyes were blown wide, lips open in a silent scream. The gunshot wound was disgusting, blood slowly flooding the floor around her. She didn't have much longer to live, it seemed.

Yeri quickly turned off the earpiece, after hearing the screams of Irene in her ear, asking what had happened with that gunshot.

Yeri carefully tiptoed around her sprawled legs, looking down at the pitiful dying girl. Seulgi cared much about death, seeing to it that death was as quick as possible. Yeri didn't care too much. If it was fast, it was fast.

Death was painful no matter how long you suffer.

"Help me." The woman croaked, eyes meeting Yeri's. Yeri, however, could feel no remorse for what happened. She threatened to kill her, and she's dying. Rightfully so by Yeri's hands.

"Now, why would I do that?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. Quite frankly, she wanted to stay long enough to watch the life drain out of her eyes. To watch her body finally stopped moving.

This ... this was the effect of killing on Yeri. Killing that she wasn't rushed to do in a back of a van or during shoot-outs. But killing like this. To a person who had wronged her. To a person who she simply didn't like enough to see ever again.

She wasn't a sadist, she still lived by it. But maybe she loved watching life draining out of a person as they bled out. Or was shot somewhere it was instant, or almost instant, death.

The woman tried gripping on the gun harder in her hand, trying to find the strength to lift it enough that she could shoot Yeri.  _The fucking bastard still had her mask on!_

Yeri saw the action, eyes too sharp. She stepped on the woman's hand, centering her weight solely on that one foot. The woman screamed, fighting with all her might to move her fingers from under Yeri.

"Don't try anything. I'll gladly shoot you again."

"Fucking bastard!"

"Shouldn't you be saying that about yourself? You know, after whoever you're associated with finds out you're dead, they'll leave you to rot. This will be classified as a suicide. No witnesses and no evidence."

"B-But the security footage."

"Not positioned to scan the bathrooms," Yeri announced. "I checked beforehand."

Yeri crouched down. "I also know that your group was stupid enough to not have earpieces. You'd think people just like us would have them just in case we're in danger, huh?"

She stood again, making her way for the door. "But it's either that you didn't have them, or you turned yours off ..."

_The woman looked away, looking into the crowd of dancers. She had a face of disgust, her nose scrunching up in distaste. She gripped something behind her ear, slyly taking something off, acting as if she was scratching an itch._

_Yeri caught it just in time._ So she won't see able to get back up?

_With shaky hands, Yeri stood, placing her hands on the bar. She turned, glancing at the woman. She straightened her back. All she had to do was walk to the restrooms. There she could take care of her, right?_

_She took it step by step, slowing walking towards the restrooms. She swiftly drops her purse, gasping in effect. She bends down to grab it, glancing at the figure through her peripheral vision. The woman looked away, staring at the crowd of dancers._

_Yeri turned her head, her lips tugging into a smirk._

"Either way, it wasn't a very smart move."

She turned, walking towards the door.

"Wait!" The woman asked, staring up at Yeri with wide eyes. As wide as they could go, it seemed. One was drooping a bit, probably from the loss of blood. Yeri stopped, waiting patiently are the woman to continue. "What're you here for?"

"You mean you don't know?" Yeri turned, only to see the woman lying on the floor, lifeless. Her eyes were wide, her lips open to respond, but she was too late. Yeri stared blankly, fondling the gun in her hand, putting it in her handbag.

She turned the earpiece back on.

"She better not be fucking dead," Irene seethed, walking her way through the crowd effortlessly, uncaring if someone were to follow her.

Yeri rolled her eyes, unlocking and leaving the bathroom. "I'm not dead. But someone else is."

"You killed her?" Irene asked, stopping from her mission to storm to the bathroom. She had calmed all the other girls down after the gunshot.

_Bang ...!_

_Irene jumped at the noise, eyes widening and unseeing. She held her suit jacket closer to her, fearing what could have happened._

_Though, she was eternally grateful that the gunshot could only be heard through the earpiece, the sound ringing in her ear. The music was too loud in the big room._

_"Yeri?" Irene called, whispering into the intercom. Everything seemed too loud when she didn't get a reply. Everything seemed to be drowning Yeri's voice. That is, if she even had one anymore. "Call in, Yeri."_

_"What the fuck just happened?" Wendy said, staring in the direction of the restrooms, dismissing the man entirely. "Was that a gunshot? Is Yeri okay?"_

_"Do you want to check up on her, Unni?" Seulgi smiled, feeling her own chest seize up in worry. She greeted the guests, bowing formally at them._

_"No ..." Irene stopped, thinking desperately for a course of action._

_"No?" Joy asked, grip tightening on the woman in her arms. The woman breathed at the intense grip, but not complaining or resisting. "What the fuck do you mean no? Gi, go and find her."_

_Joy had the tendency to defy their leader. Joy, though seeming rock-hard, was probably the only girl who acted as if they lived normal lives. Other than getting men and women alike into bed, she based herself on emotions. Though, she associated those people as clients and strictly work, not falling for anyone despite how beautiful or handsome they were. Joy, in particular, could be excited rather easily or could be depressed for a period of time and not like to associate herself with anyone, even the others._

_She cared for Yeri, as much as anyone else, and certainly wouldn't take_ no _for an answer. Either Seulgi was going, or she was._

_Irene hesitated. It would seem too suspicious to the followers ..._

_"Give her five minutes. That's it. That way, if she is hurt, we'll be able to help her."_

"Precisely," Yeri sang, "You know I hate it when people aim guns at me."

"Correction," Wendy confronted, sighing in relief at the maknae's safety. "You hate it when people threaten to kill you."

"It's the same thing."

"Found him," Seulgi announced, narrowing her eyes on the target.

"Girls stay in position. Joy, I'll go to you and help you detain yours. Wendy, get rid of yours and we'll get going."

"What about mine?" Seulgi looked over at the man, who was now leaning against a wall.

"I'll take care of him." Yeri interrupted, bouncing on her heel.

"Feeling confident now, maknae?" Joy asked, amused at the youngest tone.

"Fucking energized!"

"Go ahead, Yeri. Just don't bring attention to yourself." Irene backed up, turning to make her way towards Joy.

"Got it."

...

"And Seulgi?"

"Yes, Unni?"

"Get that boy."

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YERI IS AMAZING AND SHE'S SO FUN TO WRITR


	8. 셋 ... Can You Shoot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy's down. Backup is requested.

 

Last

 

_“And Seulgi?”_

 

_“Yes, Unni?”_

 

_“Get that boy.”_

 

Now

 

Yeri stalked towards the man. Seulgi was watching her wearily, raising her eyebrow in question. Yeri ignored her, digging into her purse, pulling out a little white pouch.

 

Yeri had brought a small drug with her. Nothing serious, really. Seulgi had kept it on supply, both powdered and liquid, to help with her insomnia. The stuff can knock a full-grown bull out.

 

Yeri took a drink from a waiter, pushing herself into an unseen corner. Her small structure hid her well, mixed in with other swarming bodies. She poured about one half of the powder into the drink, not intent on killing another person tonight.

 

Seulgi had lost sight of her, but all was well. Seulgi had her own job to attend to, and couldn't spend all her time worrying about her dongsaeng, one who had proven herself many times before. Irene had rubbed off on her in more ways than one.

 

With a start, Seulgi sprung into action. She jogged up to the man, smiling. She knew how warm she looked. Her eyes always scrunched up into a nice eye-smile and her smile always managed to reach her eyes. No matter how unhappy she felt, or how devoid of emotion she was, she knew how to seem happy. She always could, no matter what. “Hello,” Seulgi cheered, grabbing the man's attention.

 

Yoosung turned to face Seulgi. His eyes were wide in his white mask, his purple pupils shining brightly. His tuxedo was all white, except his shirt and his shoes, which were black. He was extremely polished. Seulgi faltered slightly, wondering briefly who would like to hurt such an innocent-looking man?

 

Well, except for Irene, of course.

 

“H-hi?” He stuttered, gently smiling at Seulgi. He briefly looking around, probably because he was curious if the woman was really talking to him.

 

Seulgi nodded at the man's silent question, smiling warmly at him. “You won a raffle-!” His face scrunched up in confusion. “Everyone who had tickets were immediately placed into the raffle! You won!”

 

Yoosung brightened, adjusting his slipping mask. “What do I win?”

 

Seulgi came up blank. She hadn't necessarily thought this through all the way it seemed. “You, uh, get a series of prizes! You just will have to come with me.”

 

He nodded in understanding, placing a finger to his smiling lips. “Is it a secret?”

 

“No one but the staff knows about it.”

 

Yoosung nodded, following Seulgi like a lost puppy. The woman glanced Yeri's way, all before meeting Yoosung’s eye. She grinned, again, turning away from the man, worrying her lip. Though, in all honesty, she could only be worried for the man.

 

…

 

“Wendy, I trust you to take care of yourself.” Irene breathed, speed-walking in Joy’s direction. Blank faces of women and men blurred past her, her mission only to protect Joy, even though it seemed as if she would be fine. But she’s not like Wendy, nor is she like Seulgi. She didn’t have tough-skin, nor did she know every gun by heart. She had her own way of thinking, and she was preppy and happy more often than not. Irene had been worried for her for a long while, but the girl had advocated for herself. She was strong, and serious if need be. But she certainly wasn’t invincible.

 

And neither was Irene.

 

“Your trust isn’t misguided, I can tell you that,” Wendy laughs, shifting in her seat. She stands, walking towards the bar in the seating area. “I won’t kill him, but I’ll definitely get him out of commission.”

 

“Of course you will,” Irene nods. She weaves herself to Joy, spotting her only seconds later. “Be safe.”

 

“You know me.” Wendy reassures. “I alway am.”

 

Irene grabs the woman’s arm, her fearful eyes meeting her own. She seems to be stammering out something, trembling under her fingertips. She meets Joy’s eyes, the redhead’s fierce eyes burning with intensity. She shrugs loosely.

 

“She’s been panicking for a while,” She mused, uncommitedly. “Must think I’m gonna kill her - the poor thing.”

 

“Done!” Yeri beamed, watching as the man laid on the armchair in the very corner of the large room. He was falling in onto himself, all by the effects of the drug. She was a distance away, carefully watching him.

 

She had offered him the drink with the drug, flirtatiously biting her lip to seduce him. He had grinned, taking the drink, taking a sip and turning to her to thank her. Yeri was gone when he had turned.

 

“Did you kill him?” Irene asks, eyeing the gun in the woman’s pants. She catches Irene’s gaze, shaking her head profusely.

 

“Not exactly. But just like Wendy-Unni said, I kinda just - I just put him out of commission.”

 

“In short, she took my drugs.” Seulgi seethed into the headset.

 

“I knew they’d come in handy, don’t be mad at me.”

 

There was a silence. In the meantime, Irene stepped closer to the pair, squashing her own body and the woman's together. She took the gun from out of the woman's pants, unloading it from it's bullets. She placed the useless gun back, carefully dropping the bullets in Joy's purse.

 

“You can let her go now.” Irene says, grabbing hold of the woman's arm. “We're going to the bathroom.”

 

Joy raised her eyebrow, chewing on her lip in thought. Irene waited a bit, for her to come back to. Sometimes the girl would space out for a bit, a million things racing through her mind all at once. Her mouth flopped open and closed like a fish for a number of times, before she got her thoughts together again. She suddenly focused on Irene, eyebrows knotted together in confusion. “You mean … to _that_ bathroom?”

 

Irene nods once, pushing the woman ahead of her. She knows Joy will follow her. The woman looks petrified, though she does not attempt to fight off Irene's grip. She walks ahead of Irene, fearfully looking at people, as if she's trying to communicate to them through eyes, give a signal.

 

No one looks her way.

 

Irene knows how she feels. The fear, the _trembling fear_ it takes when you're taken somewhere you don't recognize. Taken to a place you don't know, haven't even heard of.

 

Oh, but of course, they're going to the restroom. She should know the restroom.

 

Irene lets her go, daring her to make a move. She gestures towards the door, prompting her to open it.

 

She does.

 

All three of them enter, a sharp gasp coming from the woman. The girl who had followed Yeri was there, lying on the floor in front of the sink in a pool of her own blood. Her eyes were wide open, and her pupils were looking in their direction.

 

Irene wasn't bothered by the sight. It was business. Lives would be lost in this line of work. Her life included.

 

But the woman was.

 

She grabbed her shirt at her chest, curling and twisting it in her grip. She staggered back, her back hitting the wall next to the entrance. Her breathing had quickened significantly, her eyes looking over the dead woman's frame.

 

Irene walked towards her, blocking her view of the dead woman. She gently caged her in, placing both hands on either side of her. With feather light touches, Irene grabbed her chin, turning her so she could look at Irene. When her eyes was focused on Irene's carefully cold ones, she removed her fingers from the woman's chin, taking to combing her hair through soothingly.

 

“What's your name?”

 

“Park Sunji.” The woman answered breathlessly, pressing herself closer to the wall. Her head was slowly moving out of Irene's grasp. She didn't care much. She liked a bit of fight. But she couldn't scare her away yet.

 

“Park Sunji … that's a nice name, isn't it, Joy?” Irene asked, looking at Joy, who smiled innocently, pushing herself against Irene.

 

“Sunji …” She thought for a moment, pursing her lips. She smiled seconds later, poking Sunji's nose with her finger. “It sure is, Unni.”

 

“Did you know her?”

 

Sunji merely nodded her head, twitching from the mention of the dead woman only feet away. It seemed like she had forgotten about her.

 

“How so?”

 

“Min-seo and I were scouted for the job.”

 

“You look quite unqualified to kill one of us. You were petrified once we figured you out.” Joy mused, twirling a piece of Sunji's long brown hair. “How would someone like you kill me?”

 

“I'm not apart of a gang. N-Neither is Min-seo. I think she wasn't, at least.” Sunji countered, shaking her head profusely. “I-I'm not apart of a gang, I swear.”

 

“It's okay, Kitten. I could guess that from a mile away.” Joy smiled, turning towards the direction of the woman. Irene turned towards her curiously, before refocusing on Sunji. Priorities.

 

She wasn't done with her yet.

 

“What do you mean scouted?”

 

“I mean -- I mean, people took us all from the streets. They threatened us - They … they threatened me.”

 

“To do what?”

 

“Kill Red Velvet.”

 

…

 

The man watched Wendy's confident strides to the bar, her hair bouncing with each step. She sits, waiting patiently to acknowledge the man, or for the man to acknowledge her.

 

Whichever comes first.

 

She orders a glass of red wine, feeling a bit fancy. She didn't necessarily have a big taste for liquor, unlike Irene, who seemed to be able drink nonstop. Though, wine wasn't much of either of their tastes, both preferring soju to drink on a normal day.

 

Wendy takes a sip, turning her head to the side? She scanned the seating area, watching the man in her peripheral. He had made no move, and honestly seemed quite uninterested.

 

Wendy gently places the glass cup down, smirking to herself. Any minute now, the man himself would get a bit too impatient. Wendy could see it now. Judging from what both Yeri and Joy had to say, probably all of their targets have guns. Though, guns didn't scare Wendy. She was much more frightened with a knife -- she didn't have quite the same skills as Seulgi or Irene had with the weapons, and definitely not the same relationship to them. She much more preferred guns, the cold steel was comforting in a way. Though, guns had to tendency to remind her of some memories she'd much rather suppress, she didn't kind too much. Even so, she knew how to work her away around the knife, it was the person holding the knife that scared her the most.

 

The attacker can always be so sporadic, and most times it was always smart to get a good amount of distance between them.

 

“Hey, I know you saw me. I know you know who I am.” The man said, poking a gun to Wendy's side. Wendy would be frightened if she knew he would shoot. Hell, she'd be frightened if she didn't already have a plan.

 

“Oh, woes is me,” She moaned, turning towards the man. “You caught me, Prince Charming.”

 

“Your the member Wendy from Red Velvet.” He breathed. “Take off your mask.”

 

“Can't -- masquerade ball. It's against the imaginary rules.”

 

“I'll shoot you.”

 

“Will you?” She challenged, raising her eyebrow. People like him couldn't take lives. Couldn't stop a beating heart. Wendy had been trained to stop the bile from raising whenever she saw the corpse. She grew used to it. He wasn't like her.

 

He faltered, only for a moment, but she saw it. She had pity for him. Killing was no easy feat, to some at least.

 

He grabbed Wendy's forearm, stuffing the gun away. “It's too public anyway.” He pulled her along with him, with a surprisingly strong grip and confident strides.

 

He backed Wendy into the men's restroom, throwing her further in, locking the door behind him, cocking the gun. So he does know how to use the thing.

 

He lifted up, pointing it in Wendy's direction. “Hands up!”

 

Wendy lifted her arms defensively, stretching her fingers out in defeat. “You got me.” She said, carefully stepping towards him. “But can you shoot?”

 

“What do you mean?” He questioned, shifting in his spot. Wendy quirked an eyebrow, watching his hesitant movements. He had tensed from Wendy's steps, so she took another.

 

“You could take my life. Are you really prepared to do that?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’m on a mission to kill Red Velvet.”

 

Wendy scoffed, biting her lip. She stepped forward. “Will you?” Wendy closed the distance between them, staring into the man’s eyes. “Are you ready to kill me?”

 

_Bang!_

 

Wendy grabbed the startled man’s arm, twisting it. He swerved, crying out from the stretch. Wendy kneed his stomach, grunting with effort. The man fell back, but Wendy grabbed hold of his collar, pushing him forward, quickly changing her grip to his hair, smashing his head onto the sink.

 

The man fell limp in her arms. She dropped him, staggering back. “Fucking rookie move.” Wendy cursed, pissed by the man’s ability to shoot her. She pushed him too far. She gripped onto her left calf, the same leg she kneed him with, and pressed hard onto the wound. It was bleeding profusely.

 

She needed to get back. Call in Yeri, do something.

 

Shit.

 

She stood to leave, holding onto the stall doors, grunting from the stabbing pain. Before, she left though, she quickly checked the man’s vitals, securing the man’s life. His forehead had a giant gash, the blood dripping onto the floor around him. He was breathing, Wendy had made sure. If he died later, it wouldn’t be her problem.

 

“What was that?” Irene nearly screamed into the earpiece, scaring the woman in

front of her. “Everyone report in, now!”

 

“I’m fine, Unni. Was that you Seulgi-Unni? Joy-Unni’s with you, right?” Yeri confirmed, gripping onto the brown leather she sat on. She was ready to help or fight.

 

“No, we’re fine.”

 

“That wasn’t me. But on the bright side, we got Yoosung now.” Seulgi gripped onto the man’s jacket, carefully setting him down onto the wooden flooring. She sighed, sitting back on her heels. “Wendy?”

 

“Got shot.” Wendy laughed, putting pressure on the wound with both hands. “Yeri, I request backup. I’m in the men’s restroom. My man’s down.”

 

“Did you kill him?” Irene asked, worrying her lip.

 

“Should’ve.”

 

“Okay. Okay, good. Yeri report to Wendy immediately. Joy and I will take care of things here.” Joy grabbed the woman’s arm, pushing her out.

 

“You’ll be coming with us. Okay, sweets?” Joy smiled, opening the door for the three of them. She pushed Sunji towards the main entrance and exit, whispering into her ear. “You better not make a scene. We can deal with a bit more deaths on our hands.”

 

Sunji gulped, walking along with Joy, smiling weakly at the employees.

The mission was finally coming to a close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh im having so much fun with this 
> 
> Rae OUT


	9. 넷 ... Decisions That Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going well. But Sunji has a decision to make.

> Last

 

_“You’ll be coming with us. Okay, sweets?” Joy smiled, opening the door for the three of them. She pushed Sunji towards the main entrance and exit, whispering into her ear. “You better not make a scene. We can deal with a bit more deaths on our hands.”_

 

_Sunji gulped, walking along with Joy, smiling weakly at the employees._

 

_The mission was finally coming to a close._

 

Now

 

“You doing better?” Yeri asked, pressing down on the wound. Wendy groaned, throwing her head back, breathing harshly.

 

“I won’t be able to walk for a while, that’s for sure.” A small hole cut through the dress, where she was shot.

 

“I can't get the bullet out now. I'll just bandage it for now, okay?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Yeri gently moved her hands, moving the black fabric out of the way. When she saw the gash, she threw the strap of her purse over her head, digging through it to find the materials she needed. She placed her gun out of her purse, finding it to be in her way. She grabbed a towel, using it instead of the thin paper towels.

 

“Hold this for me.” Wendy complied, hissing.

 

Yeri went digging again, pulling out a smaller bag. She pulled out a pair of gloves, quickly putting them on. She took out a case of wet wipes, gauze, alcohol wipes, and gauze pads.

 

She gently caressed Wendy's hand, coaxing it from the towel. Yeri took the towel, placing it to the side. “This may hurt a bit, okay?” Wendy nodded, heaving a sigh.

 

Yeri cautiously took the alcohol wipes and dotted it around the wound, which had only trickles of blood leading out now. She took as much blood at she could. She took the wet wipes, cleaning the wound more efficiently, dabbing a few spots on the wound. Then she took the guaze pads, lines them on her leg, before taking the guaze and wrapping it around a couple times.

 

“Done.”

 

Wendy was alert once again, and it looked as if she hadn't passed out. “C'mon, Unni. Lets go to the car and get you home. Seulgi-Unni will be able to treat you better there.”

 

Yeri guided Wendy's arm over her shoulders, tucking her hand on Wendy's waist. She stood, grunting with the extra weight. Wendy followed, using the bathroom stalls for support.

 

They left the bathroom. Wendy easily looked as if she was just a dead-drunk of Yeri's. Yeri cursed periodically to keep up the facade, holding on tight to the sniper.

 

They'll get out of this.

 

**

 

“What took you all so long?” Joy joked. She had, minutes before, tied Sunji's hand together. Ever since then she felt bored. An incredible feeling, quite frankly. An incredible feeling that Joy didn't care for.

 

“I got shot, happy.” Wendy shot back, hiding a small smile. Yeri and Irene helped Wendy in the car. Seulgi placed the man in the truck, along with Sunji, and since the car was a van, they would be able to be proper breathing air and they'd be able to keep an eye on them.

 

Seulgi slid in next to Wendy, placing a hand on her thigh in silent comfort.

 

They all knew they had a hostage, and though they wished not to, it was inevitable.

 

They needed leverage.

 

“So, Miss Sunji.” Irene started, jamming the key into ignition. The car whirred, the lights blaring as the car starts up. “Mind telling us more about this group of yours. And yourself, for that matter.”

 

“I was walking home at night from work an-and a man took me and pulled me into an alley. He held me with a gun to my head and told me to join him or he'll kill me and my kids.”

 

“Kids?” Yeri asked, peering back, but only see a few strands of Sunji's hair.

 

“I have two kids. One's eight and the other is five.”

 

“This is important, Sunji. Did they see where you lived?” Irene eyes were trained on the road, and the girl's knew what she was thinking.

 

“N-no. They were with their dad that night.”

 

“Tell me his address.” They could hear Sunji begin to protest, but though better of it. Her life was on the line. There was a possible dead man in front of her.

 

She told them

 

**

 

“Is this where he lives?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How long have you been gone from your family?”

 

“A week or two, I-I'm not sure.”

 

Irene opened her door, “Stay in here. Give me a mask.” Joy opened the glove department, pulling out a mask, and handing it to Irene. Irene leaned down, popping the trunk open. She went to the back, taking a pocket knife from her purse and cutting Sunji's bonds, startling her. She probably had thought Irene was done with her for good.

 

“Put this on,” Irene held the face mask to her, watching as the woman slowly took the mask, wrapping it around her face. “Listen to me and you won't have to die, okay?”

 

Sunji nodded, blinking a few tears away.

 

“Call Seokjin.” Irene called behind her, closing the trunk, and taking Sunji's arm in her hand, walking them to the door. “Tell him to bring the main group to our current address.”

 

“Irene needs to stop being so selfless,” Joy moaned, taking out her phone and dialing Seokjin's number.

 

**

 

The door opened, a small girl peering up at Irene and Sunji. The girl narrowed her eyes at Sunji, a bright smile erupting on her face. “Mom! Minho, Mom's home!” The girl squashed her face into the Sunji’s chest. Sunji’s tired eyes nearly closed as she smiled. She turned towards Irene, though, her eyes scared as she held onto her daughter tighter.

 

A boy, which Irene guesses could be the Minho Sunji’s daughter was talking about. His face brighten considerably when he saw his mother, running towards Sunji, arms wide. He jumped onto his sister’s back, wrapping his arms around his sister and mother.

 

“Reijin, Minho. I’m so happy to see you two again.” Sunji cried, eyes wet with tears as she looked at her young children.

 

Irene’s heart tugged. “Reijin, Minho, I’m your mom’s friend-”

 

“I’ve never seen you before,” Reijin interrupted, pointing an accusing finger at Irene. Sunji stood behind her two children, hands on both of their chest. She gently tapped her daughter’s chest, scolding her for pointing and being rude.

 

“Raejin, be respectful.”

 

Raejin looked away at the floor, her short hair falling into her face. Her dark brown eyes turned to Irene, bowing slightly. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. I appreciate the caution. The world isn’t such a nice place. I’m Irene. Where is your father?”

 

“He’s in the backroom.” Minho says, pointing to the hallway.

 

Irene nodded, closing the front door and locking it. “Isn’t it late? Little kids should be in bed. Sunji, how about you put them to bed and come join me and their dad.”

 

Sunji nodded immediately, patting her children’s shoulders. “Come on, kids. It’s time for bed.”

 

They whined, groaning when they walked towards their own bedroom in the apartment. Irene went on her own, walking towards one of the bedrooms, knocking on the door.

 

“Minho, I can’t read you another bedtime story--” A low voice called, opening the door to see Irene. Though, it may have looked he was still talking to a child.

 

Irene was by no means tall, and her voice wasn’t as loud or dominating either. Though she was no child. She enjoyed the sight of blood and making others cower in fear of her presence. Her piercing eyes was no joke.

 

“W-who..”

 

“I think we need to talk Park Goseung.”

 

“How do you know my name.”

 

“I know everyone’s name who lives in my district.” Irene scoffed, allowing herself in the room, pushing him inside. “Now, you’re going to sit and shut up. Sunji is going to join us--”

 

“Sunji? You found Sunji.”

“Don’t interrupt me.” Irene threatened. “I am not to be interrupted. I’m giving you few chances, Park. Don’t make me do something drastic.”

 

**

 

“I’m putting you all in protective services.”

 

“What?” Goseung narrowed his eyes at me.

 

“The people who captured Sunji will know that we took her. I would kill her, but I have more heart than people think.” Irene stood, walking to Goseung’s desk. She picked up a picture frame of Raejin and Minho. “An ally gang will be taking you into their care. Your children will be safe, and will be learning according to the Korean education system. You will also be safe and won’t be forced to be separated.”

 

“What about our families?” Sunji asked, wet eyes trailing up to Irene from her lap. She had hoped that everything would be fine, thankfully, her kids won’t have to wake up to no mother, but her mother and father could die because of her. She won’t be able to take the guilt.

 

“Yeri can hack your phones so they’re completely erased from your lives. Your lines will be cut off all family members…” Irene took a breathe, nodding her head. “But there’s no confirmation. If they get track of them and hold them hostage to get to you, because at the end of the day, you have information... if that happens, I’m sorry, but I will have no power over that, and neither will my gang ally. Your family may have die for your safety.”

 

“But I--”

 

“It’s either you stay in protection, or stay out in the open. I need an answer.” Irene placed the photo frame down, heart tugging in guilt for the family. If only she could feel how Seulgi felt. If only Seulgi was here instead to break the news. The girl was always better in the regard. “I don’t have all day.”

 

“We-We’ll do it. For our children.”

 

“Good answer.” Irene smiled, gently. “Yeri, did you get in hold with Jin?”

 

The intercom was sketchy, breaking out for overuse. “Yes. He agreed.”

 

“Good. Tell him that we’ll drop them off at his warehouse. Be armed and ready. We don’t know if someone could be following us.”

 

“Don’t I know.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH IRENE IS MY LIFE AND MY LOVE
> 
> Thanks to all the people who are reading these so far i am actually working so hard on this story it's crazy. I know my Red Velvet fic probably won't be big, especially because of the lack of BTS, or EXO, or GOT7 roles. I mean, there's BTS in this chapter, and will be BTS and GOT7 cameos, but, in general, it's about Red Velvet and the only fandom I'll tag is Red Velvet. I don't sincerely care if this story doesn't get big, but I want to work on it with my best ability. 
> 
> So thank you 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Rae OUT


	10. 다섯... Not In Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to the BTS base. Things finally are going smoother.

**Last**

 

_“Yeri can hack your phones so they’re completely erased from your lives. Your lines will be cut off all family members…” Irene took a breathe, nodding her head. “But there’s no confirmation. If they get track of them and hold them hostage to get to you because at the end of the day, you have information... if that happens, I’m sorry, but I will have no power over that, and neither will my gang ally. Your family may have to die for your safety.”_

 

_“But I--”_

 

_“It’s either you stay in protection, or stay out in the open. I need an answer.” Irene placed the photo frame down, heart-tugging in guilt for the family. If only she could feel how Seulgi felt. If only Seulgi was here instead to break the news. The girl was always better in this regard. “I don’t have all day.”_

 

_“We-We’ll do it. For our children.”_

 

_“Good answer.” Irene smiled, gently. “Yeri, did you get in hold of Jin?”_

 

_The intercom was sketchy, breaking out from overuse. “Yes. He agreed.”_

 

_“Good. Tell him that we’ll drop them off at his warehouse. Be armed and ready. We don’t know if someone could be following us.”_

 

_“Don’t I know.”_

 

**Now**

 

Yeri hacked into the security systems of the city, switching off those that they pass, and those in different routes to not give away where they’re going. Why leave solid evidence of their route by only setting off those they came across?

 

They drove to a warehouse on the border of Incheon and Seoul, the trail to it covered in grass and moss. The warehouse was surrounded with tall roofed trees, forest animals clear of the small clearing.

 

The warehouse itself was a piece of work, the red painting wearing down with age, the structure standing much longer than any of them have been alive. The tiles were burdened with moss and vines, trees growing in far corners of the roof.

 

Irene pulled over in the clearing, tall bushes hiding their car from view.

 

Taehyung might not be the best hacker, Yeri always says, her skills _obviously_ far superior to the elders, but he had planned out the layout of their hideout rather well. The location was downright perfect, as this was almost too far out in the forest for anyone to ever venture, the body was perfect as well, the outside beautifully battered and worn, but the inside was renovated to perfection.

 

Yeri has to admit, the base was pretty fucking cool. _Nothing compared to ours,_ she finalizes, taking her tablet out with her when she opened the car door to exit. _But extremely efficient._

 

Seokjin exits out of the large wooden doors to greet them, smile wide on his face. He sees Irene first (or maybe he only chooses to, ignoring the other member’s existence), clapping his hands together. His attire wasn’t at all as they usually seen him in. Though, they are really only meet at fancy dinner parties where all of the neighboring gangs meet up purely to discuss property, changes in the weather, invading gangs, production in both money and weapons, and this and that.

 

Yeri, in particular, never pays attention during these meetings, usually playing a three-way game of rock, paper, scissors under the table with Yugyeom (GOT7) and MJ (Astro). More often than not would Yugyeom win, but Yeri only suspects dumb luck instead of anything special.

 

Those dinners were always the same --  each gang would bring “investments” which were basically piles and piles of money that they gave to the head gang (BigBang as they were known, super scary and deadly) so they could continue working in their area. Even if what Red Velvet owned was Red Velvet’s it was ultimately BigBang’s and if they felt unsatisfied, they could easily kill off the girls. Irene and Seulgi would’ve been harder to kill but  _man_ do BigBang have their ways.

 

Red Velvet would more often than not bring diamonds because  _they were so priceless and rare._ Wendy had a whole fucking collection of them, and they just so happen to be real.

 

Wendy would pay attention almost the most, being in charge of Red Velvet’s finances and all. Irene would be a close second, zoning out at random intervals, and asking Seulgi what happened while she was away, and surprisingly the other, even if she was simply staring at the wall on the other side of the table, was listening perfectly.

 

Joy was only trying to get into someone’s pants, rubbing a crotch under the table -- or two. Woman or man, Yeri has learned she didn’t really have a preference.

 

During those events, though, Seokjin would famously wear his suit and tie, and he never failed to look like a vampire or butler with the low tailed suit jacket. It felt almost _weird_ to see him in casual clothes, he had a gray shirt and a pair of ripped light blue jeans. His hair was dyed a fresh purple.

 

“What do I owe the pleasure, Joohyun?”

 

Irene rolled her eyes, clicking her tongue. “Don’t make me shoot you, Seokjin. You know I don’t like your games.”

 

“Of course, madame. How could I not know when I’m turned down each time.”

 

“Let’s keep it that way.” Irene smiled at him, turning on the ball of her feet to the car, opening the door up for the Park’s.

 

Sunji walked out with her son in her arms, Minho curling into his mother’s chest in his sleep. Goseung entered a moment later, swaying his sleeping daughter.

 

Seokjin turned towards the family, wide smile decimalizing down to a clear one, closed-lips and sincere at the beautiful picture. “Seulgi-yah, would you be a dear and get Jungkook and Taehyung to get the two kids and bring them to a spare bedroom?”

 

Seulgi nodded once, entering the warehouse in search of two-thirds of the maknae line.

 

Jungkook and Taehyung came moments later, bowing to the parents before taking the large bundles of joy and entering the warehouse.

 

Irene sighs, watching the parents absolutely tremble and shake from having their babies taken from them. She knew it was all for the best anyway, so she purely ignored it, going onto Seokjin to talk.

 

Yoongi came out a second later, cold eyes passing over all who was outside. Yeri wasn’t scared though -- she had many encounters with Yoongi, and all of them were surprisingly great conversations and such. But trust and believe Kim Yerim when she says that he had paralyzed her at a point.

 

Yoongi waved all of them inside, eyes softening when he looked at the parents.

 

They all sat, and Yeri could feel the tension. The BTS members were all here as well, and she _knows_ just how intimidating they could be.

 

“So, I understand that you two are in a bit of a… predicament. And you need our services for the time being, yes?” Seokjin opens, smiling gently at Sunji in particular.

 

“I--I, uh--”

 

“Yes, they are.” Irene autofills for them and Sunji almost breathes a visible sigh of relief. “Sunji was forced to be a spy for god knows who, and they are both currently in situations with said company.”

 

“Did you explain to them that…” Seokjin didn’t finish but all of the gang members knew what he meant. That one, they’re safety was the first priority, but not guaranteed. They were purely there in the joy ride, and they could not fully sacrifice themselves for the family. If need be, they will protect the children, but the same could not be said about the parents. And two, other members of the family were _not_ included in this deal. It was strictly offered and limited to Park Goseung, Sunji, Raejin, and Minho. No other members of the family could be added.

 

It was disheartening but necessary to explain. Being in their world was _hard_ and _scary_ and they themselves needed to be safe as a top priority.

 

No outsiders were really allowed.

 

“Yes,” Irene confirmed, sighing. “Yes, yes I did. It was one of the first things I explained.”

 

“What?” Sunji asked quietly, curious eyes roaming over the cold faces.

 

“That no other family was included. And safety was not always guaranteed.”

 

“Oh,” She said, nodding her head. She lifted it, staring into Irene’s eyes. “T-Thank you so much, Irene. It really means so much that you’re doing all this for us. You have no idea.”

 

Irene pats the back of her hand. “No worries. You should go to bed. I’m sure Jungkook would show you where you’re kids are.”

 

On cue, Jungkook stood, gesturing the two along.

 

“I hope you know we’re staying the night,” Irene says, yawning. “It’s almost dawn and we will _not_ spend another two hours getting back.”

 

“Oh, yes, of course. But didn’t you say you had a hostage from the mission you were on?”

 

“That’s right!” Wendy cried, running to their car to find the man still fast asleep. The others had caught up to her quickly, huddling around the trunk. “Seulgi how strong are those drugs?”

 

“I need to sleep, so very strong.”  


“How much longer do you think he’ll be out?” Wendy asked as Jungkook picked up the blonde man, taking him into one of the many rooms. Wendy followed him alongside Seulgi, watching him as he locked the door from the outside. Yoosung’s binds were taken off so he could at the very least be comfortable on the bed he was lying on.

 

“My guess? A couple more hours. But that’s all we need to contact our man and find out what to do now. The subject is safe, we have a family in safe custody, and we’re in a completely different part of Seoul. We need our money at this point, seeing as we’ve done so much already.”

 

“Let’s just sort our shit together tonight, sleep, and deal with everything in the morning. I hope you have more of those pills, Seulgi.”

 

“I always have extras. Don’t worry.”

 

“Jungkook-ah, tell the others I’ll be the first to lookout. You could join me if you want.” Wendy turned towards Seulgi, smiling gently. “I’ll go get my guns, you stay here and try to sleep, okay?”

 

Seulgi nodded, watching Jungkook and Wendy leave for the cars outside, or maybe to the weapons room in the warehouse. Everyone else was locked in their own rooms, sleep, and Yeri was probably somewhere either contacting the mission instructor or trolling Taehyung in both hacking and videogames.

 

Seulgi turned towards Yoosung’s room, the door having a window to allow them to look inside. Seulgi stared at the sleeping man, sighing.

 

“I’m sorry.” Was all she said. She turned suddenly, taking out her phone and unlocking it. She went to her contact and hovered over a number, blinking at it. “I wonder… if it still works.”

 

She tapped the call button, holding the phone up to her ear. It wouldn’t work. She knew that. The phone had been inactive for years, but she still tried. The phone was buried under years and years of files, trinkets, and memories.

 

But she couldn’t get over it.

 

_The number you dialed is currently not in service. Please--_

 

She called it again. And again. And once more. She stared down at the device, at the lone number, before walking into a room to take her pills and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Please comment and leave kudos!
> 
> Rae OUT

**Author's Note:**

> Rae OUT


End file.
